The Difference Between Us
by soccergurl382
Summary: Faye is thrown into the chaos of Beacon Hills after moving there with her father. Handling the monsters is proving to be more difficult than she could have ever imagined after befriending Scott, Stiles and Allison. What's even more strange are the things she discovers about herself and her family. Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A:N/ Uhm I don't even know the last time I wrote a story, or even wrote for that matter. Needless to say my freshman year of college was intense but now it's summer break. I've been obsessed with Teen Wolf and let's just say we can see where this goes. But I won't be continuing it if no one is reading it or reviewing; it's a waste of my time. I want to know what you guys think! I'll try to make my OC not uber annoying or a mary-sue for that matter. Also, I'm writing this for post season one, maybe a few episodes into season two.**

The box dropped to the floor with a loud thud and she let her hands flop by her sides. Sweat droplets decorated her forehead as she walked out of her room from hearing someone clearly struggling. A chuckle escaped her lips as she walked quickly to the top of the stairs and grabbed the other side of the box.

"Oh my god, what's in here?" Faye asked, trying her best to keep the box from falling on her toes.

The pair moved slowly down the hall and into a bedroom that had a few boxes strewn across the floor. They carefully placed it on the floor and Faye looked up to see her father wiping the back of his hand across his brow. "I don't know," he said. "I think it's some of my office books."

Faye nodded silently and turned to leave the room but her father's voice made her stop and turn around. "Sweetie, I'm sorry we had to leave. The job here is a lot better than what I had and it just seemed like the right thing to do."

She looked at his face and saw that he was sincere. It was rare that her father wasn't sincere but he had been walking on eggshells around her for the past six months. Faye had tried to tell him that she was fine and thought that he would just take her excuse, but that wasn't the case. He wasn't following the footsteps of a normal father who would want to escape any emotional turmoil of teenage girls.

"Dad it's fine. The move was a good idea. I'm just tired. That's all." It wasn't completely a lie. She was tired since they had been moving boxes and some furniture into the house all day.

He nodded, accepting her answer for the time being. "How about I order some pizza and we'll take a break. We'll finish what we need with the essentials then I'll work on the rest tomorrow while you're at school. Then you can come home and we'll go from there," he offered. Faye nodded. "I'm gonna shower real quick," she said before walking out of the room.

Faye was an only child whose mother had taken off when she was thirteen. Apparently being an unemployed housewife had been too much stress on her mother and she had run off with some guy who did rodeos for a living. Faye had tried telling her father that they were better off without her, but her father had then surrounded himself in his work to numb the pain. Faye had taken over the house work and cooking meals, and had become a good cook from all the practice. She had joined the track team in high school and got decent grades but was never on the honor roll. Faye and her dad had always been fine. But the past six months had been different and the move was supposed to fix it all.

Falling asleep had proved to be difficult for Faye. The house felt cold and her room wasn't her room. Her mattress had still been on the floor since her dad had been unable to find her bed frame in all of the boxes. The pizza hadn't been that great and Faye had excused herself early to try to get some sleep. Clearly that hadn't happened.

Now Faye was sitting in her black Golf VW in the student parking lot trying to gather enough courage to get out and start her day. Trying to find an okay outfit had been hell, sifting through her boxes for hours until something finally matched. Her final outfit consisted of skinny jeans with ankle boots matched with a red shirt that slunk off of one shoulder. It wasn't what she had wanted but it was okay.

Finally getting out of the car she headed towards her locker. She wanted to get everything sorted, not wanting to be a sore thumb today. The school was pretty small though and she doubted that would be possible.

"You must be Faye." A voice pulled her from her thoughts and Faye turned around to see a brunette girl standing next to her locker.

"Oh uhm. Yeah. Is it that obvious?" She asked with a low chuckle. Glancing at her combo written on the palm of her hand she twirled the lock and opened her locker. She shoved her books inside while glancing over at the girl who was just standing there.

"I'm Taylor," she said, introducing herself.

"Faye." She nodded, still uneasy with what the girl wanted.

"You're in my first period history class so I was asked to kind of show you around," Taylor said, motioning for Faye to follow her.

Faye closed her locker and followed Taylor. This girl wasn't exactly her perfect idea of a first friend, but Faye wasn't in any position to be picky.

"So where did you move here from?" Taylor asked, attempting to make small talk.

"Washington," she answered. Faye wasn't really one for small talk, especially when she was outside of her comfort zone.

"Oh that's cool," Taylor replied. "Well here's history class. Mr. Spiller is alright. We're doing a class project right now. Well, split up into groups. We just started yesterday so you shouldn't be too far behind. Here, let me see your schedule so I can see if we have any other classes together." Taylor spoke so quickly and snatched the schedule away from Faye before she could respond.

Taylor's eyes skimmed quickly over the schedule and frowned. "Nope. History is the only class we have together." She shrugged before handing the schedule back to Faye. "Oh well. We should do lunch together," she said with a genuine smile.

Faye nodded slowly. "Sure," she replied.

Taylor walked to her seat and Faye walked up to the teacher Taylor had informed her was Mr. Spiller. "You must be Faye," he said.

"Seems so," she said.

"Well we just began group projects. You actually even everything out perfectly. Why don't you go join Erica. I believe you two have the topic of Catherine Howard," he explained. He nodded in the direction of where Erica was sitting, although Faye found his directions to be a bit lacking. The only way she had been able to tell who Erica was had been by the way everyone else was paired up but her.

Faye placed her bag on the table and looked over at Erica. Her hair was frizzy and she looked really tired, almost sick. She was lacking any touches of make-up and her clothes were plain and boring. This definitely wasn't the high school girl from California Faye had been expecting.

She offered the girl a smile. "I'm Faye."

The blonde looked over at Faye as if she was waiting for Faye to shoot a comment at her. Instead she simply nodded and mumbled her name quietly.

"Right so. Did you do any research yet on Catherine Howard?" Faye asked. "I stopped watching The Tudors after season one so I don't know much about her."

Faye looked up and saw a few students looking back at her and turned quickly, laughing. What did they think was so funny? Confusion crossover over her features as she tried to figure what they were finding so amusing about her.

"They aren't laughing at you," Erica spoke. "It's me."

Faye furrowed her brows. "Why would they be laughing at you?" She asked.

Now it was Erica's turn to look confused. She couldn't understand why Faye wasn't seeing what everyone else did. "Well they're all probably reliving the entertaining show I put on yesterday afternoon. I had a seizure and they all just love videotaping it."

Faye frowned. What was wrong with these kids? The fact that they found it amusing when a girl seized infuriated her. The sound of a video playing on a phone made her snap and she got up and walked to the desk behind her, grabbing her phone out of the boy's hand and deleting the video. She dropped his phone on the floor and returned to her seat.

Erica gazed at Faye in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she had just done, and on her first day. "You didn't have to do that," she muttered, confusion clear in her voice.

Faye looked over to Erica. "Of course I did." She paused and shrugged. "My best friend got seizures. I'd be pissed if someone did that to her. Treated her the way they're treating you."

A small smile crossed Erica's features and she nodded. "Thanks," she said again and Faye simply nodded.

"Alright. Now let's learn about Catherine, shall we?"

By the end of second period everyone seemed to be buzzing about what Faye had done in history class. Apparently the phone she had taken had belonged to Jackson Whittemore, who was the all-star lacrosse player in the school. What she had done was a big deal, or so that's what everyone in their grade thought.

Sighing, Faye closed her locker and jumped when someone appeared next to her. She really wished people would stop doing that.

"I'm Stiles. Your new best friend."

She looked over at the guy standing next to her. He seemed dorky but in a good way. Faye merely laughed and raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah? And why is that?" She asked.

"Because of what you did to Jackson. The guy's a tool. Not to mention a spoiled, egotistical prick who…"

"Stiles," a voice cut him off and Faye's eyes looked at the brunette standing next to him. "Scaring off the new girl already?" The girl asked.

"I'm Allison. You've obviously already met Stiles. Don't worry, he's only like this every day." She laughed lightly and Faye laughed too.

"I'm Faye. And it's alright. Stiles' description of Jackson seemed very accurate. The guy was definitely occupying prick territory." She began walking with the two of them.

"Yeah. He normally isn't that bad," Allison said which earned a scoff from Stiles. "So what did you do?" she asked.

"He was playing a video of that girl Erica seizing and laughing about it," Faye explained.

Allison frowned. "That's mean. I don't think I've ever really talked to Erica, but I feel bad for her."

"She's nice," Faye added. "Does she have any friends?"

Stiles shook his head. "Nope. None. Nada."

A vibrating noise caught the attention of Stiles, which apparently wasn't very hard to do, and he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Yikes. Uhm. I gotta go."

Before either of the girls could say anything he sped off and Faye could see a worried expression on Allison's face.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Faye asked.

Allison laughed and shook her head. "Stiles? No. He's just a really good friend. I used to date his best friend, Scott." Her tone seemed sad and distant, and Faye knew that there was clearly another story there but she didn't want to pry.

"So how has your first day been so far?" Allison asked, changing the subject.

Faye shrugged. "Alright. Clearly I've already earned myself quite the reputation from the whole Jackson incident. Temperamental bitch is what I've been hearing the most," she said with a chuckle.

"Jackson's been acting weird lately," Allison said. "But don't worry. Once people get to know you things will be different. I'll introduce you to Lydia later. She can seem a bit unfriendly at first but she's nice. And I'm sure Stiles will introduce you to Scott."

Faye nodded, a bit shocked by how friendly this girl was being.

As if reading her mind, Allison smiled. "I was new last year. I know what it's like. Lydia was really nice to me and so was Jackson. They used to date but he broke up with her last year. Our whole group is kind of weird right now, but it should settle down soon. I hope." Allison added a nervous laugh as if she had said too much and was hoping Faye didn't notice.

"Oh and I should probably tell you that there was a murder a few days ago. Some kid's dad. The police don't know who did it but Stiles said his dad and his guys think it was probably his son, Isaac."

Faye raised her brows. "Wow. Uhm. Do these things happen a lot around here?" Faye asked.

Allison sighed and nodded. "More than I'd like to admit. But you should do lunch with Lydia and I."

Faye nodded. "Sure. That sounds good. I have probs and stats next but I'll try to find you in the lunch room after, okay?"

Allison grinned and nodded. "Perfect. See you then!" She walked away and Faye tried to obtain everything that had just happened. Her first day was already turning out to be quite interesting.

**A:N/ I know, not very exciting. But I'm trying to set things up and I don't want everything happening in the first chapter, you know? Let me know what you guys think about Faye. Her friendship with Erica pre-bite is definitely going to be an important thing in this story. Reviews means an update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A:N/ Well I'm a little disappointed with the lack of reviews, but I've only posted one chapter so I suppose that makes sense. I'm glad that you guys seem to like Faye. I tried to not make her annoying. I know there wasn't a lot of her personality in the last chapter, but she was in a new place and on the defensive. **

Faye couldn't wait for the day to be over. She just wanted to relax and get away from all the smiling faces that surrounded her. There were some people who weren't taking too kindly to Faye since she had pulled quite the stunt with the beloved Jackson, but other than that people were okay.

She had found herself being pulled into the lunchroom by Allison and saw sat Faye down next to her. It didn't take long before a red head walked over and sat her tray down across from Allison.

The new girl looked Faye over, up and down and once again. She raised a brow before opening her mouth to speak. "Are you lost?" She asked.

"Lydia!" Allison scolded. She couldn't believe that her best friend could be so rude. "This is Faye. I invited her to eat with us. Faye, this is Lydia."

A bored expression quickly passed Lydia's features and she turned her attention away from Faye. She wasn't sure what Allison saw in Lydia, but Faye was not impressed. The girl seemed rude and high maintenance.

Rolling her eyes Lydia dropped her fork. "Clearly these lunch ladies can not read. I said non-fat dressing." She picked up her small package of dressing and left the table.

"Sorry about her. She's been having a rough few days," Allison explained. "I'm sure she'll warm up about you once she realizes people are more entertaining with what you did to Jackson than discussing her recent activities."

Faye picked up her orange to start peeling it but paused and gave Allison a strange look. "Activities?" She questioned.

"Well. Reader's digest version? She went through something traumatic and disappeared in the woods for two days. She's back though but still dealing obviously. But I wouldn't bring it up if I were you," she said.

Nodding she turned her attention back to her orange. She dug her fingernail into the top and began peeling, feeling little pieces lodge under her short nails.

Lydia returned and opened her mouth to complain some more but Stiles sat down next to her, a little out of breath. "Have you guys seen Scott?" He asked.

Allison furrowed her brows, concern passing her face once again. Faye made a mental note to figure out the story there. "Don't know. Don't care," Lydia said as she examined her perfectly manicured nails.

"Didn't he text you?" Allison asked.

Stiles nodded and pulled his backpack around his chest and draped an arm over it. "Yeah, but that was earlier. Now I can't find him. Jackson was just giving my dad a statement about Isaac and his dad. And after I finished eavesdropping on that conversation I went to find Scott, but, you know. Couldn't."

Faye's eyes darted over to Lydia who seemed to pay more attention to the conversation when Jackson's name was mentioned. Faye had been here only a day and could not understand why people liked an ass like him.

Faye dropped her orange on her tray and wiped her hands on her napkin. "I'm not hungry. Want help looking for him?" She offered. But before Stiles could say anything she had already stood up and slung her backpack on. Faye picked up her tray and looked at Stiles with eyebrows raised. "Let's go."

After disposing of her tray and half-peeled orange, Faye followed Stiles out of the cafeteria. There was an awkward silence between the two, neither knowing what to say to the other.

"Thanks for helping," Stiles finally spoke.

Faye nodded. "Anything to get out of there. Listening to Lydia complain about her salad dressing wasn't exactly heading towards an intriguing conversation."

"She's having a hard time. She just went through a lot. Lydia really isn't that bad. She's a really smart and amazing person if you get to know her," Stiles gushed.

The blonde raised a brow at Stiles. "Oh I'm sorry. Did you want to go back and kiss her feet? I think you forgot," Faye said, pointing a finger back in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Ha. Ha." Stiles shook his head. "Lydia's going to see how awesome I am. Now she's not with Jackson anymore."

Nodding, she continued to walk. She didn't want to get into this conversation with Stiles. She could care less about his crush on Lydia. She just wanted to help him find Scott and avoid going back to the cafeteria. She thought Allison was nice but not nice enough to be able to put up with Lydia for half an hour.

"So where have you looked?" Faye questioned the brunette.

"He's supposed to be in lunch. But he wasn't there. Obviously. We'll check outside I guess," he said.

"Alright," Faye responded.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you. We got a new principal. He's Allison's grandfather. Kind of random and weird if you ask me. But he doesn't seem too friendly so I'd steer clear of him if I were you. Scott and I already had a run in with him earlier today. A real grumpy gills that one."

Faye shook her head. "Did you just reference…"

"Yeah. Just. It's fine," Stiles cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"I don't know whether to laugh at you or be impressed."

"Being impressed is always good," he said quickly.

If Faye had learned one thing about Stiles it was that he spoke quickly and his hand gestures were all over the place. She knew that she would have her hands full with this one but she didn't mind; she found him funny, although she made a mental note never to let him know that's what she thought.

Faye and Stiles pushed the school doors opened and walked outside. "There he is," Stiles said, pointing to Scott who was standing at the bottom of the steps.

Stiles ran down the steps but Faye walked down. She didn't see what the rush was; Scott was just standing there with his back to the school.

"Dude where have you been?" Stiles asked Scott.

Scott turned around and his face told Stiles that he was facing an inner battle. "They arrested Isaac for the murder of his father. I think Jackson's story confirmed their suspicions."

Faye finally got to where the boys were standing and she offered Scott a smile who offered an uneasy one back.

"I'm Faye," she said taking the initiative when it was clear Stiles was too lost in his own mind to introduce her to his best friend.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Faye. Scott. Scott. Faye. Wait so like, arrested?" Stiles spoke quickly, his words jumbling together and forgoing any pauses that period marks would provide.

"Hey Faye," Scott said. He shook his head as if he was physically shaking his mind free. "Yes, arrested. They just took him away. Look, we'll talk about this later. We should probably get back to class."

"What did he get arrested for?" Faye asked, folding her arms over her chest. This conversation intrigued her, far more than Lydia's about her salad dressing, not that it was a hard thing to accomplish.

"His dad was killed the other night and apparently the police think Isaac is responsible," Stiles explained. Scott gave Stiles a look that probably meant shut-up, but Stiles ignored him.

"Oh yeah. I think Allison told me about that earlier. Does he need a lawyer? Because my dad's a lawyer and if this kid is innocent then my dad will go for it," Faye said. She laughed lightly and ran a hand through her blonde hair. "He loves cases like that. Good for the image is what he says."

Faye's dad was indeed a lawyer but he wasn't one of those arrogant and self-righteous lawyers that littered firms. Her dad was actually a good person and took cases that he cared about. Getting a case like Isaac's would be a double whammy for him; it would help his image and get him a good start in his new firm.

Stiles looked at Scott and raised his eyebrows as if he was impressed with Faye's idea. "That…could work," Scott said slowly.

"The bell is probably going to ring soon. We should get back. But how about we meet after practice. Stiles and I have lacrosse practice but we'll come get you after if that's alright?" Scott asked.

Faye nodded her head. "Sure. My dad should be home still unpacking but I'll run it by him."

They all nodded and walked back into the school together. Faye stood beside Stiles as they walked but she could hear Stiles and Scott mumbling things to one another. She had no idea what was going on but she was smart enough to know not to intrude on their conversation. As much as she loved to eavesdrop, and as good at is as she was, she knew that there was a time and a place for everything.

**A:N/ I know this is REALLY short but fear not, for I'll probably be putting up another chapter tonight. It will cover the rest of episode two. Sorry, no Erica and still no Derek. I don't want to rush things! But Erica might show up in the next chapter. Derek definitely will.**

**If you want to know who I picture as Faye, then it's Amber Heard. REVIEW! The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter goes up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A:N/ I'm curious…who did you guys picture as Faye before I told you all who I envisioned as her? Tell me, I'm curious! Anyways, next chapter.**

After school Faye had driven home only to find a note from her dad.

"Gone into the office. Please apologize to Jackson Whittemore next time you see him. Love, Dad." Faye rolled her eyes and tossed the note into the garbage. "What is this, gossip girl?" Faye had no idea how her father had heard about her little run in with Jackson only six hours ago, but she sure as hell wasn't going to apologize.

Before school had ended Faye had tracked down Erica and suggested that they work on their history project together at one of their houses since they hadn't gotten much accomplished during their history period. Erica offered to work on the project at her house since her mom was almost never home and her dad worked a lot.

Dumping all of her other books on her bed, Faye stuffed her laptop and her history notebook into her bag. She glanced at her phone to remind herself of the address Erica had given her. She didn't know where anything was in Beacon Hills but Erica had explained how to get there from the school; it had sounded fairly easy.

Erica hadn't been exaggerating. Faye had been able to find her house easily. There were no cars in the driveway so she wondered if anyone was even home, but before Faye had even gotten out of the car Erica had opened the door. She stood in the doorframe awkwardly and Faye waved.

"Do you not have a car?" Faye asked, shutting her door and readjusting her backpack strap.

The blonde shook her head and glanced at her shoes. "My parents say I'm too sick. They don't want me seizing while I'm driving."

Faye understood where her parents were coming from. It could be dangerous. But she knew if that Erica took her medication then it shouldn't be a problem. "Even with the medication?" Faye asked.

Erica led Faye into her house and shrugged, not saying anything. Faye got the hint that Erica just didn't want to talk about it anymore and she didn't want to press her luck.

"Your house is really nice," Faye commented, changing the subject to which Erica looked thankful.

"Thanks," she said. She walked into the dining room where her laptop and books were laid out. Faye pulled her laptop out and placed it on the table. "You know, if you have to take the bus home you should just ride with me from now on. You're on my way in the mornings and I pass your house on my way home," Faye offered.

A small smile formed on Erica's lips and it just made Faye smile more. It was clear to her that this girl wasn't used to people being nice to her, let alone offering her rides. Erica reminded her of her friend, Bethany, and Faye missed Bethany more than anything. Not to mention she thought that Erica deserved to have some friends.

After that was decided, Faye opened her mouth to speak again. "So what do your parents do for work?" She asked.

"My dad does insurance and my mom doesn't work, but she's never home. She occupies herself with pretty much anything she can," Erica explained. She picked up her pen and began writing down notes, looking back and forth between her laptop and what she was glancing at.

"Oh cool. My dad is a lawyer." Faye shrugged. "Kind of comes in handy if you have troublemaker friends," she said with a soft chuckle.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Erica blurted out.

Faye looked up from what she was writing and her expression of shock matched Erica's. It was as if even Erica hadn't expected to say what she had said out loud.

"Pardon?" Faye asked.

"Nothing," Erica mumbled, quickly averting her eyes back to her paper.

Faye set down her pen and ran a hand through her hair. "Why wouldn't I be nice to you? You've been nice to me." She shrugged. "I like you. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yeah, it is," Erica replied. "Today was your first day and you could have made friends with anyone. New kids don't exactly bee-line to me hoping to be friends."

A frown set on Faye's face and she hesitated. She didn't know what to say. She felt bad for Erica, more than she had earlier. She hadn't befriended Erica out of guilt, but instead out of the familiarity that Erica provided.

"My best friend had seizures," Faye finally said. "Her name was Bethany. She died, six months ago. I guess when we started talking things felt normal again for me. And then when I saw the video of you Jackson was laughing at I guess I just got protective, like I would do if someone did that to Bethany. I don't think your illness is something to laugh about, but it certainly isn't something that should hold you back."

Erica didn't know what to say. It was clear to her that Faye had just opened up, and she didn't want to admit that Faye was right about her sickness holding her back. "It's easy to say, harder to do. People aren't really accepting of you when there's videos of you on the Internet seizing and peeing your pants."

Faye sighed and nodded. "Well," she began. She sat up straight and smiled at Erica. "Now things are going to be different. We're going to be friends and things will be great. I'm not sure if you know Stiles and Scott but we can hang out with them too. They seem really nice. Allison too. I'm not too crazy about Lydia." Faye was starting to ramble, and she reminded herself of Stiles.

Erica smiled. It was genuine and it made Faye feel good. The two of them began working on their project some more, occasionally speaking to tell the other about something interesting they found or simply making small talk.

"So how did she die?" Erica spoke.

At first Faye was going to ask what she was talking about, but it soon hit her that she was talking about Bethany. "Oh," she said. Her eyes looked down at her paper while she tried to think about what to say. "Car crash. Our other friend was driving."

"I'm sorry," Erica said.

Faye shrugged and picked up her pen again. "S'okay," she mumbled.

A few hours later Faye's phone buzzed. It was a text from a number she didn't recognize, but she soon found out that it was Stiles. He told her to meet him at the police station and that Scott was going to meet them there later. The text didn't mention where Scott was or why Stiles wasn't picking her up like he had planned.

"So we should hang out this weekend," Faye said, putting her phone back on the table.

Surprised crossed Erica's features. It was as if she still didn't believe that Faye wanted to be friends with her.

A laugh escaped Faye's lips. "And yes, I'm being serious." She shrugged. "I don't really know anyone else here and like I said, we're going to be friends now. How about we do a sleepover or something? We could do nails or whatever."

Erica smiled and nodded. "That sounds good."

"Well, I should get going. I have some more unpacking to do," Faye said. She wasn't lying to Erica. She did have some unpacking to do, but she didn't want Erica to know that she was leaving to see another friend. It was evident that Erica was sensitive and Faye didn't want to take any steps back with the progress she had made.

Both girls got up from their seat and Erica smiled at Faye. "Thanks for coming over, Faye. We'll have to do it again. If you want."

Faye smiled and nodded. "Yeah we will. Don't worry. You can't get rid of me that easy."

Erica walked Faye to the front door and Faye turned and hugged Erica goodbye. Normally Faye hated hugging people but she knew that Erica probably didn't get affection and she knew she was right when Erica's body went rigid for a split second. But then she hugged Faye back and grinned as Faye waved and left her house.

Now she had to figure out where the police station was. She didn't remember seeing it on her way to Erica's or on her way to school for that matter. She quickly googled the address on her phone and went from there.

She texted Stiles when she was at the police station. She waited for a response, hoping he was already there or close enough.

A hand slammed on her window and Faye jumped, her heart practically came out of her throat. She looked over to see Stiles with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Faye got out of her car and shoved him. "Jesus H Stiles! I'm going to kill you for that."

He laughed and shrugged, clearly unphased by her death threat.

Once Faye got over her mini-heart attack she spoke. "So my dad wasn't home when I got home. So I'm not even sure if us being here is going to do anything," Faye explained.

"That's fine. Why don't you just talk to whoever is at the front desk and I'll go talk to Isaac," he said.

Faye gave Stiles a strange look. He was acting rather odd but she chalked it up to just Stiles being Stiles.

"Okay," she said slowly, drawing the word out.

The two walked into the station and Stiles looked around nervously.

"You seem jumpy," Faye said more to herself than to Stiles.

"Oh just. I don't know if my dad's here or not. Hopefully not."

"What?" Faye asked.

"Oh look! Go talk to her. Ask her about Isaac," Stiles said, shoving Faye in the direction of the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

Faye turned to look at Stiles but he wasn't there anymore. She slowly turned her head to face the woman in uniform in front of her. "Uh yeah. Is there anything you can tell me about Isaac? Is he okay?" She asked.

The woman frowned and shook her head. "No. His case is under investigation. He's in holding but we can't tell you anything. You'll just have to wait until we release information to the public."

Faye frowned. "Really? We're really good friends and I'm just concerned about him." Faye put on her best concerned face and she looked sad.

The woman hesitated before finally sighing. She looked around. "Fine. You can go talk to him. But that's it. You've got five minutes," she said.

Faye grinned and nodded. "Thank you so much! I just want to make sure he's okay then I'll come back out," she lied.

She headed down the hall and looked around. She had no idea where Stiles had ran off to. "Stiles," she whispered in a hiss.

Faye looked around but she didn't hear anything. Finally a loud noise echoed from the holding room and she rushed into it.

"Stiles what's – "

The sight was something Faye had not been expecting. Stiles was fighting with a police officer, but Stiles was clearly losing.

Faye's voice had distracted Stiles and he lost whatever strength he had gathered. The officer tossed Stiles to the side like he was a sack of potatoes. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at Isaac who was still in the cell.

This wasn't good. On purse instinct Faye ran towards the officer and knocked him into the cell. His gun flew from his hand and he grunted in surprise. Faye wrapped her arms around his neck and held on with whatever strength she had. The officer got his stance back and he backed up into the nearby wall, slamming Faye's body into the concrete.

Her arms released his neck and she slumped down the wall. He turned and grabbed her by her hair. Faye yelled out in pain and now it was Stiles' turn to jump on the officer's back. He released his hold on Faye but not before he had smashed her head into a nearby chair.

Faye fell to the ground and her hand touched the hairline right above her left eyebrow. She groaned in pain and she pulled her hand back to see it stained with some blood.

"Really? Hair pulling?" Faye grumbled. She got to her feet and before she could attack the officer again she saw that Isaac's cell was wide open.

"Uhm. Hey Stiles…where's Isaac?" Faye yelled over the noise of the two men fighting.

Something moved as quickly as a flash and the guard flew into the wall, unconscious and unmoving.

Stiles was on the floor and he scuffled back against the wall, moving the heels of his feet against the floor as fast as he could.

Faye's eyes moved to what Stiles was looking at. His fear confused her but when she saw what he saw she completely understood his fear.

Isaac didn't look like Isaac. Well, Faye had never seen Isaac before but he certainly didn't look like any human. He had fangs and his eyebrows looked weird. He growled and slowly began to approach Stiles and Faye. She backed up against the wall to where Stiles was still sitting. The two of them were frozen with fear.

Before Isaac could advance on them any further another person stepped into the room and growled at Isaac. Faye had to shake her head to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Had he really just growled?

Isaac sunk against the wall, whimpering and the man turned around to look at Faye and Stiles.

At first his expression was calm and collected, but it soon turned to annoyance and fury when his eyes met Faye. He then glared at Stiles.

"Stiles," the man snapped.

"She was just supposed to distract the front desk officer! That was supposed to be your job but you were late. What the hell happened to you, Derek?" Stiles rambled off.

"I'm going to kill you," the man who was apparently named Derek grumbled.

Sirens echoed and Faye looked at Stiles. "Someone want to explain what the HELL is going on?" Faye yelled.

Derek glared and turned to Isaac. "Move," he said and he ushered Isaac out. Before leaving completely he turned to Stiles and glared again. "We'll talk later."

And with that he disappeared. Faye slumped to the floor, exhausted from what had just happened in the last few minutes.

"Stiles. If he doesn't kill you, I will. Are you going to tell me what just happened?" Faye demanded.

Before Stiles could answer an officer walked into the room. His eyes went wide and he looked from Stiles to Faye to the unconscious officer on the ground to the open jail cell that was very empty.

Stiles finally stood up, leaving Faye on the ground. He pointed at the unconscious officer and shrugged. "He did it," he said.

"And who is this?" He asked, throwing his hands in the air in defeat. "Scott wasn't around so you had to go and corrupt some poor girl?" He asked. He paused and looked at Faye. "Who are you?" He asked, confused.

"Oh that's Faye, dad. She was helping me out. This guy just started attacking us. He was going to kill Isaac," Stiles said. He kept rambling on but Faye stopped listening. She had no idea what had just happened but things were definitely out of control.

Sheriff Stilinski knelt down in front of Faye. "Faye, why don't you give me your number and I'll call your parents. Then you can tell me what happened," he said. He was calmer now and she realized that Stiles was no longer in the room. She wondered what had happened to him.

She nodded and let him help her up off the ground. "This isn't Stiles' fault," she said quickly. "We were just making sure Isaac was okay. That was it. Then this guy just came out of nowhere and attacked us and opened up Isaac's cell and was going to shoot him," she started going on and on trying to make sure he knew that none of this was Stiles' fault.

The Sheriff chuckled and nodded. "Fiercely loyal to my son. You must be new in town," he said.

Faye laughed lightly and touched her hand to where the officer had smashed her head against the chair. "Is it that obvious?" she said, pulling her hand back and noticing more blood.

"We'll have that looked at and patched up. I don't think you'll need stitches," he said. He ushered her out of the room and she saw Stiles sitting in a chair in the hallway, looking solemn but also a little worried.

He looked at Faye with wide eyes, his legs moving up and down quickly. It was as if he was afraid she was going to tell his dad everything that had happened, even all the hairy details.

She shot him a quick smile before the Sheriff ushered her into his office. "Stay put," he said to Stiles before closing the door. "So Faye, why don't you start at the beginning?"

**A:N/ Okay not as much Derek as I had planned. But don't worry, I PROMISE next chapter for sure he'll have more parts. By the time I got to the police station scene I had so much written and had so much more to do. Next chapter will pick up with Faye at home or with Stiles and Scott or something. I'll figure it out. REVIEW and you'll get another chapter tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

After his father had reprimanded Stiles he had told his dad that he should take Faye and that she was in no condition to drive. The Sheriff had agreed and released the two of them while he took care of the man who had impersonated an officer and let Isaac free.

Faye sat in Stiles' car with an ice pack against her head. She didn't want it to bruise or swell, especially since she had school tomorrow.

Stiles finally got into his jeep and didn't say anything. This was the quietest she had seen him since she had met him, which hadn't been very long ago she reminded herself.

He began driving, silence filling the air.

"You seriously aren't going to say anything?" She asked, leaning her elbow against the window.

Stiles tapped his fingers nervously against the steering wheel. "Uh yeah. We're going to go meet Scott and Allison at Scott's house. Well, Allison probably won't be there."

Truth be told, Stiles was trying to procrastinate. He didn't know what to say and he didn't want to tell her everything and face Derek, whom still scared the shit out of him. He needed to see what Scott thought. They had just met Faye and she had already gotten thrown into their problems. She had helped, that was for sure, but Stiles still didn't know how to tell her about all the werewolves in Beacon Hills.

"So you're just going to chose to ignore the fact that Isaac and that other guy totally looked weird? I don't even know. Like a wolf?" She questioned herself. "And why was that officer trying to kill Isaac?" Faye asked quickly.

She knew she sounded insane. She could have sworn Isaac had looked like a…werewolf. But werewolves weren't real. They were only real in cheesy movies.

"I can't really talk about it," Stiles finally said. His tone voiced defeat and she knew that she had pushed enough. Stiles couldn't lie that quickly, especially after lying so much to his dad.

Sighing, Faye kept her vision on the road while Stiles drove. She was exhausted and not in the mood to be lied to. More than anything Faye hated being lied to, especially by her friends. Could she even consider Stiles a friend at this point? They had only met earlier that day but she had jumped to save him without really even thinking about it.

They arrived at Scott's and Stiles mumbled something about how they were lucky that Scott's mom was working the graveyard shift. Faye didn't know what Scott's mom even did, so she simply ignored his quip.

The two walked upstairs and into Scott's room. He was pacing back and forth in his room. They went to walk into his room but Stiles moved his arm out to stop Faye from moving any closer.

"Scott?" He said slowly. It was as if he was waiting for Scott to freak out.

Scott's head snapped in the direction of Stiles and Faye. Stiles sighed in relief and lowered his arm. "What happened?" Stiles asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" He exclaimed, pointing at Faye.

"Uh yeah. About that." Stiles looked around nervously.

"**Now** are you going to explain to me what happened back there?" Faye's patience was wearing thin, not that it was that thick to begin with. Impatience was Faye's real weakness, which perhaps was the cause of her going to find Stiles in the first place.

Stiles and Scott exchanged glances. They tried to think if there was a way to get out of this, but they knew there wasn't. They had dug themselves pretty deep here.

"If we tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone. No matter how crazy it sounds, okay?" Scott said. He looked at Faye like she was about to break. He didn't know how she would react to what he had to say.

Faye walked over and sat in Scott's computer chair. She slumped against the desk and crossed her legs. "Fine." Faye was good at keeping secrets, especially when it came to friends. Sheriff Stilinski had been right about one thing; Faye was fiercely loyal to those around her.

"Scott's a werewolf," Stiles finally blurted out. "And so is Isaac. And Derek. Not sure who else is but hey, we'll find out at some point right?" He spoke. Sarcasm was clearly something Stiles used a lot.

Faye shook her head. "Wait. Wait. Wait. A werewolf?" She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look, I know I'm new but I'm not stupid. Care to share the real story with me?"

Scott sighed. "It's the truth."

There was silence. Scott and Stiles exchanged nervous looks and looked at Faye every once in a while. She appeared to be taking it all in. They waited, wondering how she was going to react. Stiles expected her to run out of their screaming while Scott thought she might just start laughing and then leave. Both scenarios weren't exactly great.

"Fuck. You guys are serious, aren't you?" Faye said.

They both nodded, still not saying anything.

"How the hell did that even happen?" She asked, She threw a hand in the air and gave them an exasperated look.

Scott opened his mouth to speak but Stiles cut him off and blabbed out the whole story in record time. Scott was left shaking his head and Faye just sat there with her mouth agape slightly.

"So you won't tell anyone, right?" Scott asked weakly.

Faye shook her head. "No, of course not. Besides, getting locked in the Looney bin isn't exactly on my bucket list."

"So you think Derek is building a pack?" Faye asked.

Scott nodded. "I don't want to be in his pack and as an alpha in order to be strong he needs betas."

"So that's why he turned Isaac. Beta number one," Stiles said.

"Speaking of Derek," Faye began. "He didn't seem too happy that I was there."

Scott shrugged. "That's expected. Another person that knows about our secret is another person that could betray us in his eyes."

Faye looked seriously offended. "Uhm. He is aware that ratting him out would rat you out too, right? Not to mention the whole werewolf story seems a bit far fetched."

"Well I think –" Stiles began but was cut off by a noise coming from downstairs.

The three of them exchanged looks. Scott and Faye stood up and the three of them made their way downstairs.

"Mom?" Scott called out, but the three of them knew that Scott's mom wasn't the source of the noise.

"Wrong."

The three of them whirled around and saw Derek sitting in Scott's living room.

"You really like scaring the shit out of people by breaking into their house, don't you?" Stiles commented.

Derek stood up and walked towards the group. He glared at Faye, clearly not happy to see her there again.

"She knows," Scott spoke. This just earned a glare from Derek. "She's going to help us. Faye won't tell anyone."

He turned his glare back towards Faye. Normally she would say something witty but she didn't want to test Derek. He didn't seem like someone you could joke around with.

"Let's talk about this lizard thing instead," Stiles spoke up.

Derek furrowed his brows. "What lizard thing?" He asked.

Scott began to explain everything about what happened at Isaac's and how he had broken out of the freezer in the basement to save Allison. Whatever it was, it hadn't attacked when Scott had arrived.

"Any ideas?" Scott asked, looking to Derek.

Derek shook his head. "No. But I'll figure it out."

There was an awkward silence and Faye finally decided to speak up. "So Stiles, how about that ride home?" She asked.

He nodded but Derek stopped him. "I've got it."

Stiles looked to Faye nervously and she could only respond by shrugging her shoulders. As tough as this Derek guy tried to be she knew that she was in no real danger. Besides, Faye knew that she needed to prove to Derek that she could be trusted with their secret.

Faye walked out of Scott's house before saying goodbye to her new friends. Derek was already waiting in the car impatiently. She got into his black Camaro and attempted to make small talk. "Nice car," she said.

He shifted his car into gear and sped off down the road. "You tell anyone, so much as breathe a word about what happened tonight and it will be the last thing you ever do. Are we clear?" He asked.

"Crystal," Faye said in a bored tone. She rolled her eyes. "You know, maybe if you were nicer Scott would be in your pack."

Derek glared at her yet again, but this one seemed to be angrier. "You remember that whole killing you threat?"

Sighing Faye sat back in her seat. The whole ride to her house was silent. When they arrived she gave him a strange look. "How did you know where I lived?" She asked. She had literally been in Beacon Hills for two days and Derek knew where she lived? Needless to say, she was creeped out.

He didn't speak and she really wasn't surprised. "Well thanks for the ride, chatty Cathy," she quipped before getting out of the car. He sped off quickly and she wondered how her dad was going to react. It was late. Really late actually. No doubt she was going to get into trouble. She couldn't wait.

**A:N/ REVIEWS mean a quicker update!**


End file.
